The Prophecy of Peace
by PnQ
Summary: Twelve years after the events of book 5, another prophecy has gripped the Underland. Luxa has been kidnapped and Gregor must save her with help from Boots and Hazard.


Underland Chronicles – Book 6 – The Prophecy of Peace

Summary

Twelve years after the events of book 5, another prophecy has gripped the Underland. Luxa has been kidnapped and Gregor must save her with help from Boots and Hazard.

Update

Having finished reading the original series, I googled 'book 6', hoping that Suzanne Collins had written another one. No such luck, but google did bring me to , which gave me the idea to write my own. Looking to continue off where book 5 ended, and to have a story for an older audience, I set my story twelve years past the end of book 5.

Since posting on , I have had some kind feedback and a number of visits. More than I expected, especially as this is my first fan fiction I have ever written. With roughly 700 other pieces of fan fiction from some extremely talent authors, I appreciated that people still took the time to look at my story.

With some ideas in my head from when I had been editing this story, and the higher expected traffic this story was generating, I decided to write a follow up. Through that follow up writing I did find some small mistakes (typos, formatting, and some grammar/flow) in this story which necessitated this update. You can find my new story, The Prophecy of Snow, on this site as well.

My eight year old son, who encouraged me to read the Underland Chronicles in the first place, has provided the cover as well.

I appreciate you, the reader, reading and supporting my work. Please use the feedback section, I appreciate the kind words and I am always looking for some constructive criticism to improve my work.

PnQ.

Chapter 1 – 12 Years Later

Not a single family member of Gregor's has been untouched by the events twelve years ago. A series of five prophecies had put his family through enormous tribulation. These prophecies had culminated in the Underland, an underground world beneath New York City, enduring a great war. Humans vs rats, or as the Underlanders would say, killers vs gnawers. But Gregor was thankful, for he still had his family after that war, most Underlanders couldn't say the same.

Gregor had lost some very close friends, including that of Ares, his bond. Ares was a flyer, or bat. In fulfilling the last prophecy, the Code of Claw, Ares has given his life to end the war. His sacrifice allowed Gregor to give the defeating blow to the Bane, an albino rat, some twelve feet in length.

Since his family had left the Underland, there had been no contact. Gregor had gone on with his life, completing school and moving onto University. He still lived in the same apartment with his parents and sisters with Mrs. Cormaci next door. But things were looking up. His mom had been fired after spending so much time away from her work waitressing, but had found a new job with better hours. His dad had returned to teaching science at a nearby school. Both his sisters, Margaret and Lizzy were doing well in school. And Gregor himself was finishing college on a track and field scholarship.

Gregor still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, but he wanted to do something positive. War makes you appreciate life that much more. He didn't have the aptitude for being a doctor like his mom wanted, but was on track to finish civil engineering. There were a number of non-profit entities that help war torn countries rebuild, or provide clean drinking water in 3rd world nations. As the warrior in the prophecies, Gregor had taken too much life and felt the need to help people.

It was summer and hot. Lizzy had gone to camp like she did every summer, although she was going as an instructor now. Gregor was out with Margaret, his youngest sister, for a walk through Central Park. Gregor was feeling a bit melancholy, and was thinking of Luxa, the Queen of the Humans in the Underland. She was force to be reckoned with. They were of the same age, but worlds apart. Literally. After twelve years, Gregor thought the missing feeling would fade, but it hadn't. He had dated other girls through high school and college, but nothing to compare and just left him longing.

"You're quite," Margaret said, "thinking of them?" Margaret had spent the most time down in the Underland with Gregor. The crawlers, or cockroaches, thought of her as their princess. Both their parents had actually spent even more time down in the Underland but separate from Gregor and Margaret; their dad as a prisoner of the gnawers, using him to create weapons; their mom, a patient of their hospital after catching a plague down there. Gregor had saved his dad on his first visit to the Underland.

"I am Boots, I hope they are well." Only Gregor could still call her Boots. She had received the name as she would take everyone's boots when she was a baby. She insisted everyone but Gregor now call her by her given name Margaret, or Maggie for short.

Boots replied, "I'm sure they are, Luxa wouldn't have it any other way"

Gregor chuckled, that was true. Stubborn was Luxa's middle name. She had great advisors as well, Howard, Hazard, Vikus, and Mareth. Not to mention her bond Aurora. Likely lots of helps from Temp the crawler, and Ripred the gnawer.

Gregor replied, "You're right, but I still miss her."

Thinking of Luxa brought a smile to his face. Moving on Gregor said, "Let's get some ice cream".

Boots smiled in agreement. "I won't turn that down," she said and they wordlessly started to wander to the nearest vender.

About half way there, Boots spoke with some concern, "I think someone is following us."

Gregor turned and looked back. Sure enough a teenage boy, with piercing green eyes, black hair and retro clothes that were too warm for the season was walking behind them, focused on them. Gregor and the teenager locked eyes and stared at each other, gauging each other. Something was off with the fellow, but also slightly familiar.

Given the events of twelve years ago, there wasn't much that could intimidate Gregor anymore. To that end, he questioned the fellow, "Do I know you?"

Not expecting to be confronted directly, the teenager paused, then questioned back, "Gregor?"

It took Gregor a second to place the voice, "Hazard?"

"Yes, is that Boots with you? My have you grown!" Hazard observed, after which Gregor and Boots each gave Hazard a quick embrace. Hazard was from the Underland, although his mother was from the Overland, which gave him his green eyes and black hair. His clothes were likely from the Underlander's museum, which explained the retro look. Items that had fallen from passages from the Overland into their land were taken to their museum.

"It's been a long time!" Gregor said. "Boots and I are just getting some ice cream, join us!"

Gregor was suspicious, every time someone from the Underland sought him out, it was never good. Perhaps Hazard was just on a visit, his mom had been from Overland and so he didn't look totally out of placed in Overland, like most from the Underland would with their translucent skin and violet eyes. Boots was chatty as always and soon with ice cream now in hand, there was a social catching up of mutual friends.

Hazard looked at the ice cream, then carefully watched what Boots doing with it. Tentatively mimicking her, he gave the ice cream a few tentative licks. With an "Mmm," of approval, he started getting into the ice cream in earnest. There was no ice cream in the Underland, and it never got as hot as it was today in New York in the Underland, with exception of around the volcanoes. It was a good day with good company for such an experience.

There was a pause in the conversation, Hazard demeaned changed and he now looked uncomfortable. Hazard spoke, "Gregor, I must confess, Nerissa told me how to find you." Clearly this wasn't just a social call.

Nerissa's sanity was questionable, but given the visions she had in her dreams, you couldn't blame her. Her visions told the future, but frequently had issues with time. Sometimes they were of the past, and with those of the future, it wasn't always clear how far into the future. It could take time for Nerissa to make sense of the jumble. Her being involved would explain how Hazard was able to find Gregor so easily. He could of just of easily been in Virginia.

Hazard continued, "She wanted you to have this." He held out a scroll.

Taking the scroll from Hazard's hand he considered what it may contain, prophecy? "Thank you Hazard."

With some concern Gregor thought, "I hope Luxa is OK." Unrolling the scroll he saw Nerissa's elegant hand writing flowing down parchment.

 _Dear Gregor,_

 _I hope this finds you in good health. Things are well in the Underland, peace has been good for everyone and Luxa has done well to maintain it. You, our reluctant warrior, would appreciate what she has accomplished. Despite this golden era, there are those who undermined our success, longing for a return to the old ways of violence and war. Over the years, they have quietly gained power and influence in the council and castle. I fear for my cousin Luxa as her safety will soon be in jeopardy. I ask for your help to keep the peace and save Luxa._

 _Sincerely, Nerissa._

No prophecy mentioned. Although Nerissa's visions were usually more accurate and clear, he was sure if he went to see Nerissa there would be a prophecy. All his trips to the Underland started with a prophecy and involved many hard trials. Not that he wouldn't go, it was really a forgone conclusion that we would go. The real question was how to break to his mom.

"So Hazard, when do we go?" Hazard gave a slightly sad smile, happy his friend had agreed to come, but weary of what was to come. Gregor's visit were never free of trial and tribulation.

Anticipating Hazard's response, Gregor slipped out his cell phone and tapped out a message to his mom.

 _Problem in Underland, gone to investigate, Boots will return in a day or two with update._

He hit send and followed Hazard to a nearby rock. His mom would worry, she took it hard every time he disappeared, and tried hard to keep the family together, part of the reason he stayed at home. Family was important, and Luxa, Nerissa, and Hazard were family too, she would understand.

The nearby rock was a passage to the Underland, he was never far from one, either here in Central Park, or in his own laundry room. They discretely side it to the size, revealing a hole, just large enough for a person to fit through. When no one was looking, the 3 slid through the whole and replaced the rock. Darkness encircled then. The sounds, the smells, the darkness, it was like an old friend.

His cell phone chirped. A text from his mom.

 _Take care, I worry about you. Say hi to Luxa._

Brave words knowing he couldn't be stopped when the need came. She would worrying about worst case scenarios already, and unfortunately her worry was not without precedence. He turned off the phone as it wouldn't work beyond this point.

Wordlessly they walked down the tunnel until they came to the bottom of a rock staircase, beyond which was open to the free air. Two large bats, or flyers, were there. One black as the night and larger even by Underland standards. "Ares." He mumbled under his breath as he froze. Ares, his bond, was sworn to protect to his last breath, and return, Gregor swore the same to Ares. They were, or had been, a team, and through their short time together, unstoppable.

Flyers have impeccable hearing. "No Overlander, I am Phobos, son of Ares." The name was appropriate as Phobos was an intimidating creature who could easily put fear into his opponent with just his appearance. Just like his father could. Gregor struggled to regain his composure. He still kept a plastic black bat figurine that Boots gave him shortly after his last visit to the Underland to remind him of Ares. Not that he needed any reminders. Gregor has trusted his life to Ares and had never been let down by him.

"Shall we?" Hazard said as he indicated to the end of the stairs. Gregor took a deep breath to calm himself and turned to face Boots. Her face barely visible at this point, but there was still enough light to be able to see the slight nod she made. Gregor returned the nod and they all approached the side of the stairs and taking one more step pushed off the side of the rock stairs and they free fell down through the air.

Gregor had never been a fan of heights, let alone free falling through the air. But in the Underland, this was normal. From a very young age, pups, both human and flyer, practiced to fly together. Within seconds Phobos was under Gregor, Gregor assuming a familiar riding position on the flyer. A few seconds later, Boots was settling into a spot behind him.

Hazard was already on his own flyer, Palici. With that they turned and headed towards Regalia.

Chapter 2 – Regalia

It was a short flight to the city. As they approached, the city looked spectacular. The last time Gregor has seen Regalia it was a disaster from the gnawer's attacks. With the diggers supporting the gnawers in the war, not a single part of Regalia had been left untouched by the ravages of the war. Many building were new and gorgeous, standing as a testament to the resolve of the human's queen, Luxa.

The royal castle was regal in its new appearance, but understated. It kept elements of the old and wasn't flashy or excessive. The High Hall was still clearly visible, located high up, with stairs or obvious way to get to the ground. Who would need that when everyone had flyers? Stairs would only be one more way to attack the castle. The walls carved out of solid rock. Wood was rare in the Underland as it took great effort to grow without sunlight.

There was a slight chill in the air, which was normal for the Underland. Gregor wished he was wearing a bit more than shorts and a t shirt. They flew past the High Hall with some serious altitude and continued on leaving the fading torch light of the city behind them.

"Phobos, where are we going?" Gregor asked concerned they hadn't gone straight to the High Hall.

The flyer's response was curt. "Sit tight Overlander." The flyer seemed less than impressed with his current rider.

Soon they were approaching a cave on the side of a cliff. A familiar location to Gregor, it was Ares home after he had been disowned by both humans and flyers after Gregor's first prophecy. Only Gregor's bonding to Ares had saved him from total banishment or even execution. Ares had been a victim of circumstance, having done the right thing and saved Gregor's life in the process, but had still been shunned and lived in this cave. He hadn't been deserving of the treatment he had received from his own kind or the humans.

As they landed in the cave, Gregor spotted Nerissa sitting in a chair in the back of the cave. She still looked sickly and frail being as thin as she was, with skin that translucent, even more so than it should be for one of her kind. But it she didn't appear any worse than when he last saw her.

Nerissa spoke, her soft voice, not much more than a whisper. "Thank you for coming Gregor." She turned and faced the other, "Please give us a moment."

Hazard and the flyers left, Boots not sure where to go, looked at Nerissa, who didn't make any encouraging gestures and decided to go with Hazard. Alone, Gregor took a chair opposite to Nerissa. "You look well Nerissa." Gregor said.

Nerissa chuckled. "You flatter me Gregor. My sanity hangs by a string and a strong wind would break my back. My health isn't why I have asked you where though."

In the flickering torch light, Gregor had been taking in the cave, and like his old bond, it appeared Nerissa was using the cave for more than just this meeting. "Have you taken up residency in Ares cave Nerissa?" Despite the time that had passed, there was still evidence of Ares in the cave. It only emphasized the empty feeling he had for his bond since his death.

Nerissa looked sad, "There is no longer room for a crazy cousin in the castle." Reading the look on Gregor's face, she continued, "Luxa would move the world for me, but she has her hands more than full. Others don't look so favourable to my presence especially as Luxa takes my council seriously. Her time is the castle is limited, whether she will return or not, will be up to you my friend, I only hope I have brought you down not too late."

Sadness and dread blanketed Gregor. Reminders of the past were everywhere. Even the circumstance had a familiar feel to it. Much death would happen before Gregor left the Underland, of that he was sure. "What is to be done Nerissa?" Echoes of Gregor's friend Ripred echoed in his head. "What is your plan?" He would ask. He had constantly scolded Gregor for thinking with his heart, rushing forward without thinking through the consequences. "You can't help anyone if you are dead," Ripred would tell him. Ripred wasn't much of a motivational speaker.

"That is up to you Overlander, but know this, you will be by Luxa's side in her moment of greatest need, and what you two do will determine if peace shall continue in the Underland."

Gregor flippantly thought "well at least it's not a cryptic prophecy!" This was the most straight forward problem he had faced in the Underland. Find Luxa and protector her from those that would like to see her reign end.

Gregor's thought was interrupted by Hazard as he rushed in. He was controlled, but obviously panicked. "It is Luxa, she has gone missing!"

Nerissa's sad smile returned, a job hazard of being visionary and accurate. Not wanting to be right in most of her visions, but she had put into motion what she thought best to correct the problem. Gregor returned his attention to Hazard and he continued, "Her chamber was in disarray, blood was present as well as two gnawers whose light Luxa had extinguished during her abduction!"

"They took her alive" Gregor thought, that was good. At least in the movies he watched that usually was good. It meant he had a chance to find her, not that he had any hostage training or practical experience in such matters. He did know the Underland though. His direction was clear. From the moment he received Nerissa's note from Hazard, there had been no questions. His sister was behind Hazard followed by the two flyers. "Boots?" Gregor asked.

"No question bother." Was the reply. Boots had been only two when she went through the previously prophesies and while she didn't remember everything, she remember enough and had the nightmares to prove it. Out of Gregor's family Boots had been the most resilient. Never should someone that young should be exposed to such atrocities, she carried the burden, but it had also made her stronger.

Gregor thought of his mom, "Mom won't be happy with either of us."

"No she won't," Boots replied, "but she will understand." Boots was right, not that it changed their dedication to the task at hand. Mom had not like any of it before, but after the time she had spent in the Underland she understood Gregor just couldn't walk away. She had friends here too. They would get word to her once they knew more.

Gregor turned to leave only to hear Nerissa once more. "And Gregor, you will need this." From her pocket she produced a scroll and placed it in Gregor's hand. As the scroll unwound he could again see Nerissa's flowing hand writing, but this time in the words of prophecy. Sandwich had found him again.

Chapter 3 – Prophecy

Hundreds of years ago, Sandwich had founded the Underland. More correctly, he found the Underland and colonized it with humans. He was a prophet, but Gregor had a healthy amount of skepticism regarding those prophesies. Most Underlanders put their full faith in them though and that made the prophesies a type of religion on their own. People and animals believed in them and that made them powerful and in Gregor's mind, to some degree, self-fulfilling.

Gregor and Boots were on Phobos heading for Regalia, Hazard and Palici leading the way. Gregor read the prophecy for a third time since Nerissa gave it to him.

 _The Prophecy of Peace_

 _Peace wears thin_

 _A new time will begin_

 _Fall of a queen_

 _Return of a warrior_

 _Fates mirrored_

 _Until the meet_

 _Uncharted alliances_

 _Uncharted paths_

 _Future peace decided_

 _At the throw of a dagger_

 _Those who decide the peace_

 _Will be those closes to the queen_

It was vague at best, but that was typical of Sandwich's prophecies. Each line could have 3 different meaning, yet, the first four lines seem clear about representing their current situation. He handed it to Boots for her to read. After a minute she passed it back with a shrug.

They approached Regalia and lined up with the High Hall. Upon landing in the High Hall there were immediately whispers, not all flattering. Most surprised at the return of "the Warrior" after all this time. The council was present, none of whom Gregor recognized, and immediately ordered him removed. Two guards appeared and ushered Gregor's party out of the Hall, humans one way, flyers another. It had been sometime since he was last in the castle, and much had been rebuilt, but Gregor was somewhat confident they were not heading to the dungeon.

Eventually they made their wait to a guest room, the room that been his on previous visits. The guards closed the door and remain posted at the door. "I don't think we are very welcome," Gregor said to no one in particular.

Hazard and Boots looked at him communicating some agreeance. Hazard broke the silence. "Solovet's people." He continued explaining what had happened after the war. Although the populace was enamored with Luxa, and the peace had been kept, deep hatred of the rats still existed. Rebuilding from the war was largely complete, and thoughts were drifting to back to defense. Solovet has masterminded the plague that had almost killed Gregor's mom. Solovet's plan had been to eradicate the gnawers, keeping the cure for the humans. With the treachery that ensued, many on both sides lost their life and it had been a main factor in starting the war when Gregor was last in the Underland.

Although Solovet was dead, her people were strong and wanted to continue her legacy. Luxa was opposed to the treachery, secrecy, and ultimate eradication of anther species for the human's benefit. Although she was firm with the rats and kept them in their place, they respected her and honored their oath to her, neither party had wanted to escalate situation to an arms race and regular scrummages.

Shortly after Hazard's explanation, Mareth walked in the room. Gregor's face brighten at the sight of his old friend. Mareth walked over to him with a slight limp as Gregor stood embraced him. Mareth had lost a leg in battle with Gregor and used a prosthetic to walk.

"Welcome my old friend," Mareth said as he turned to embrace Boots next, "and is this the young pup Boots? My have you grown!" There were smiles all around but Mareth's face told a story of something other than happiness to see his old friends.

Mareth continued, "It is a bad time for you to come Gregor, you no longer have favour in the castle. The council deliberates your fate."

Gregor was puzzled, "What do you mean Mareth?"

"You are seen to favour the queen, and as such, a threat to the council. The queen and the council no longer see equal on most issues." Despite his prosthetic, Mareth paced the room. "We must get you out of the castle before the council sees you as a direct threat."

Mareth already had a plan and continued on to explain it. Their flyers were not seen as a threat and had been released. Later that night Mareth had arranged for their path to be cleared to the old nursery where there was a secret escape route from the castle that Gregor was familiar with. Hazard was to accompany them as he was is no better standing. To be true, as a half Overlander, he had never been seen as a true citizen except to those who loved him.

With a final firm handshake, Mareth left the room. Gregor needed a plan, but he had been gone for so long. Things were different, he didn't know the alliances, and the lay of the land was different. He didn't have any idea of where to start.

He laid on the bed and quietly discussed the problem with Hazard and Boots, slowly the first bit of plan started to emerge, and with that Gregor's confidence grew. Ripred was right, plans were essential. As he was thinking to himself, there was a muffled thump from outside the door. Shortly later Howard peeked through the door. "Come on, they won't be out long!"

Howard was a physician, and Gregor had seen him use any number of potions to knock someone out in the battle field to treat a variety of ailments. Another good friend Gregor was glad to have that he could count on. They all cautiously entered the hallway.

"Do you remember your way to the nursery?" Howard asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, I must leave before I am missed in the hospital, welcome back Overlander and fly you high!"

Gregor returned the salutation, "Fly you high, Howard!" and they were on their way, creeping through hallways in semi darkness on their way to the old nursery. Once they entered the nursery, the door slammed shut making them all jump. From behind it a figure in a wheelchair appeared.

Vikus sat in the chair. "I hear a rumor you were in the castle Gregor. You have the council already excited."

Luxa's grandpa did not look well. He had had a stroke when Gregor had last seen him and time had not been kind to him since. Abbreviated greetings were made all around and Vikus spoke straight to the point, "I have brought provisions for your trip."

Beside him was an old cheap backpack which Gregor took. Inside was two flashlights, spare batteries, and some duct tape, all of which, including the backpack, was likely from the Underlander's museum. Vikus had taken the liberty of raiding it for him. Gregor had typically done this at the start of every adventure he had in the Underland and was happy Vikus had done it for him. In addition there was some food and water to keep them going.

Gregor smiled, but Vikus was not done with him, he handed him two more items from his lap. A sword, which was plain and generic, and a jewel encrusted dagger. The dagger had once been that of his wife Solovet. Where Solovet hungered for war, Vikus was a strong supporter for peace, how the two managed being married was a true wonder. "You never know what you will find out there," Vikus said. He continued, "Find my granddaughter Gregor, I need her. Her people need her."

Gregor had planned no different and knew Vikus thought the world of Luxa. "Don't worry Vikus, I will bring her back safe." Packing the dagger he couldn't but help thinking of the prophecy.

 _Lasting peace decided_

 _At the throw of a dagger_

"Fly you high Gregor the Overlander!" Vikus concluded.

"Fly you high Vikus." And with that Gregor crossed the room to a scary turtle sculpture, stuck his hand in the mouth reaching all the way to the back and pulled a leaver. The group quickly passed into a secret passage and closed the hidden door. They were quite as they passed through the passage until they came to an opening. From below they heard a voice, "jump!" Palici said.

Over the edge and into the void the three went.

Chapter 4 – Crawlers

Boots and Gregor were again on the back of Phobos and Hazard on the back of Palici. Gregor reflected on his plan, and to be honest, it wasn't much of one. Escape and the castle and find Temp. Temp was a cockroach, or crawler. People like to joke in the overland that if there was a nuclear war, the only thing that would be left would be the cockroaches. As such, he was hoping if there was a constant in the Underland, like the Overland, it would be the cockroaches.

Temp was the cockroach that had found Gregor and Boots on their first journey to the Underland. They had taken an instant liking to Boots, for who the feeling was mutual. The crawlers had safely taken Gregor and Boots to Regalia on that first trip.

It wasn't long before the flyers were descending to land at the mouth of a cave. As Phobos touched down, Gregor was unceremoniously dumped to the ground. "I'm not in favour with Phobos," Gregor thought to himself.

Gregor corralled everyone into the cave quickly so as minimize exposure by being in the open. Although it was unlikely they were followed, he didn't want to take any chances. He also didn't think anyone would guess they would seek out the crawlers first. With the exception of Hazard, everyone in the Underland seemed to severely underestimate the creatures.

It was getting late and so they decided to make camp. After a quick bite to eat, decided who would take watch duties and went to sleep. Hazard had taken first watch, Gregor second, and Boots last. Thankfully Vikus had included a blanket in the pack and Gregor thought he might freeze to death trying to sleep on the rocks with just his shorts and t shirt. Same for Boots, so they both took a side of the blanket and laid down.

Sleep was elusive but finally came in the form of troubled dreams of Luxa and prophesies. With the time barely registering, he had taken his watch shift and passed watch over to Boots, letting his trouble dreams an opportunity to continue. Morning wasn't didn't take long to come, but being the Underland, you couldn't tell.

With everyone reasonably rested, Gregor took one of the flashlights Vikus had given him and with it set on low they set off into the caves. They caves were much too small to fly in, so they were on foot. As they continued on and went deeper the caves got smaller and warmer. About mid-day the flyers were starting to struggle not use to spending so much time walking instead of flying. Everyone was about ready for a snack as well, so they found a larger cavern with a reasonable flat area to stop for a break. That was when they heard the scratching and clicking of some very large bugs.

Two crawlers showed themselves and Gregor suspected they had been following his party for some time. He was disappointed he didn't catch that. He had been out of the Underland for a long time and it showed, he senses in the dark weren't what they use to be. Ripred had taught him echolocation and he was obviously rust.

Gregor approached the crawlers, "We are looking for Temp, do you know him?" The crawlers clicked back and forth with each other. Boots had once known how to speak some crawler, but like Gregor's echolocation, she was probably rusty. Hazard on the other hand, he hoped had kept it up and so Gregor looked to him for help.

Hazard answered Gregor's unspoken question, "They are trying to determine if you are treat and if they should help you."

Gregor looked to Boots with a smile on his face. "Oh no!" Boots objected, "There is no way you are going to call me that!"

Gregor turned back to the crawlers, "Princess Boots would like to speak to Temp." The crawlers started clicking back and forth again.

"Really Gregor? Did you have to include Princess? You could of just left it at Boots, I'm sure they would of got the idea." Boots cross her arms in protest.

"Her Highness doth protest too much!" Gregory said with a smile.

Hazard interrupted the sibling rivalry, "They have agreed to lead us to Temp."

The flyers with their soar claws, hopped on the back of the crawlers and the humans followed. The crawlers maintained a solid pace in the tunnels and within a few hours and a number of turns later Gregor was very lost, but they seemed to be at their destination. They were in a large chamber with a large number of crawlers.

They were approached by a crawler with a stripe of grey who Gregor instantly identified as Temp. The grey was new, but then it has been some time since they met last. Temp greeted them warmly, "Gregor and Princess! How wonderful!" If crawlers could smile, Gregor was sure Temp was smiling now.

To Boots, even been called Princess was acceptable from Temp as patted the bug. "It's great to see you too Temp!" she said.

As Boots and Temp caught up, Gregor took in the cavern trying his echolocation skill using the ambient noises. He was pleased with some limited success, it was slowly coming back to him. That done for now, he sat down with Hazard who had let Boots and Temp wander off. The two were already talking a mixture of crawler clicks and English. Boots was doing well picking up old lessons again too.

Hazard was Luxa cousin and with no other family looked at each other as brother and sister. Luxa's absence was taking its toll on Hazard. Gregor put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Hazard, we will find Luxa."

Hazard gave a weak smile. "She is all I have left Gregor, we have to find her."

"I know Hazard, now why don't we find Boots and Temp and see what the crawlers know." They found the pair telling stories of their past adventures in a mixture of clicks and English to a larger group of crawlers enjoying their comradery. Boots and Temp had been practically inseparable during their previous time together in the Underland. Whether Boots remembers or not, Temp was responsible for saving her life many time over.

As Hazard and Gregor walked up, Boots had apparently already filled Temp in on the situation. "Temp says they have heard of things from the Uncharted Lands, a group of killers and gnawers."

Gregor took this information from Boots, "Well, I guess we know where we are headed next then."

Hazard looked defeated, "No one goes to the Uncharted Lands!"

"We do if we want to find Luxa," Gregor said, knowing despite what Hazard said that he was going with him. There would be no stopping the teenager. "Boots," and before he could continue was cut off.

"No Gregor, I won't go back, I'm coming with you." Boots announced firmly. "Luxa is my friend too."

There would be no convincing her otherwise. Their mother would be worried sick when they miss their check in. With his options limited, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Temp," Gregor asked, "Could you have someone deliver this to a passage? They don't have to cross only get near.

"That can be accomplished my friend," the crawler replied.

Gregor tapped out a message and hit send, that way once it was in range of a cell tower it would send its message.

 _Mom, sorry, Luxa in trouble, must assist her. Boots insist on staying. Hopefully back in a week, two at most._

His poor mom, she didn't deserve to worry like this. But with that done, they settled down for a small meal from what was packed and some rest before setting out in the morning.

Chapter 5 – Luxa

Luxa was in a hole of black obsidian with the walls so tall, so steep, and so slippery that escape was impossible. Despite know escape was impossible, she had tried anyway to no success. She and Gregor had once rescued Ripred from a similar hole and if the gnawer couldn't jump out, there would be no way she could. She would have to buy her time and look for other opportunities to escape.

Time was not a constant either, it seemed to slow to no end when you're captive, and one loose large chunks of it when drugged like she was when kidnapped. How long had Luxa been here? Three days was her best guess.

The kidnappers had caught her asleep, but still, she thought she had inflicted some serious damage on the intruders. She had taken her lumps as well and had a number of bruises on that point. They had been so brazen, Luxa had never thought anyone would try something like that within the castle walls during a time of peace. Although she didn't want to believe it, she was sure one or two member of the council had been complicity in the kidnapping. There could be no other way for anyone like that to gain access to the castle and ultimately her bed chamber.

The council would debate sending a rescue for her for days. Mareth and Vikus would likely pool their resources and send some sort of rescue party from those still loyal to her, but they would not be well resourced without the backing of the council. Luxa did not have high hopes for this, which brought her thoughts full circle. She would have to engineer her own escape.

Her captors had been treating her well enough, there was food, as horrible as it was, it was still edible and kept up her strength. They were surprising vacant though, not having but catching a glimpse of a hooded figure when her food was delivered. But all given, they had kept her alive for a reason, why that was remained to be seen.

If the obsidian wasn't enough indicate she was in an area of volcanic activity, the odd rumble or shifting or rock confirmed it. This limited her location to either the Uncharted Lands or Hades Hall. Not that helped any, it was still half of the Underland.

Lost in thought, as she had much time to do that, she was brought back to the situation at hand by a sound, there was a crunch of rocks; someone was approaching. Sure enough the hooded figure appeared at the lip of her pit and through down her meal.

With no other real options, she ate her meal.

Chapter 6 – Journey to the Unknown

Gregor woke first, anxious to get on the move. The crawlers had supplied his party as best they could. They had more food and water provisions, some proper pants, albeit poorly fitting, for Boots and Gregor. "Not very fitting for a Princess, but better than what you currently have" Temp had said when he gave them to Boots.

They grouped at the exit to the cavern they were in. Temp joined them. "This isn't your fight Temp," Gregor said.

"I come for the queen, Luxa is my friend too." Those were big words from the crawler. Crawlers in general were aversive to conflict and preferred to blend quietly in the background. But Temp had overcome that and had proved himself. He was a welcome addition to the party. "Besides, someone needs to watch the Princess," he added.

Did Temp just make a joke? Boots set it straight quickly, "Very funny Temp, I'm not two anymore." The crawler made a grawfaw sound which could have been a laugh. Assuming it was, Gregor and Hazard smiled.

Upon that they set out.

As time stretched out, Gregor couldn't help but to reflect on the Prophecy. It seemed yet another piece had fallen into place.

 _Uncharted new friends_

 _Uncharted paths_

And here they were on their way to the Uncharted Lands. As skeptical as he was of the prophecies, it was hard not to believe in them sometimes.

Midday they stopped for break. The flyers had been taking turns resting on Temp during the journey and they had made good time. "We are at the edge of crawler territory here," Temp comment, "from here on out, we are on our own."

"Abandon hope all ye enter" thought Gregor, all they needed was a pirate. With the exception of Luxa missing it had been an uneventful 2 days considering this was Underland.

Gregor had given the flash light to Boots and was trying to now teach her echolocation. Since starting this morning, Gregor's proficiencies had come back rapidly, Boots still hadn't grasped the basic. That was expected though, it had taken Gregor almost a year to get it.

The training continued after the break, "Boots, that sound is all wrong for echolocation, you need a sharper click of the tongue to get a better sound."

"Gregor, that's not me making the noise." The group all stopped on Boots reply. The all were looking around trying to determine the source of the noise.

"Hazard? Temp? Any idea what we are up against?" Gregor asked.

It was Temp who replied, "It sounds like a digger."

"Just great," thought Gregor. The digger was essentially a mole, but in this world, it had more in common with a tunnel boring machine than its Overland equivalent, they were just that big. They had no issue boring through rock that made up the cave they were in. With a hate for humans since Sandwich took their land for Regalia and then tried to eradicate them, they frequently allied themselves with the gnawers. Can't really blame them for that, but they did hold a grudge well. The few that remained were presumed to be in the Unchartered Lands.

With no other options, they pressed on their trek with even a little more urgency. No one wanted to meet a digger.

They travel in silence, not trying to hide, that wasn't possible here, but because everyone's mind was filled with thoughts of diggers. Large razor sharp claws that cut through stone wasn't to be messed with. The minutes turned to hours and the sound in the cave intensified. The scratching seemed to be everywhere, the diggers was getting closer.

Everyone was exhausted, but the continued on. Temp finally broke the tense silence, "Another 30 minutes and we should be clear of the caves and can take to the air." They were close, but 30 minutes was still lots of time for anything to happen.

It happened 15 minutes later, with a large crash and the flash of claws, the cave in front of them collapsed in on itself. Choking on dust, they turned to face back to where they had come from to witness a second collapse with more claws and more dust. They were trapped, sandwiched in a cave with a mole at either end.

There was no action from the moles, they just waited, ensuring there was to be no escape. Gregor's group positioned itself equal distance from each mole.

Grabbing his sword and rushing a mole wasn't an option, despite their bad eyesight, with the claws and thick hide, there wasn't much Gregor could do to threaten one. The others had no ideas either. Trapped with no escape. Gregor hoped that Luxa was having better luck because his just took a turn for the worse.

Chapter 7 – Handlers

On what seemed like the fourth day, Luxa was given her meal which she dutifully started to eat, not more than 5 bites in, she was feeling dizzy. Was it the gas from the volcano? Was it poisoning her? No that didn't seem right. Her mind was getting thick, it was hard to put thoughts together. This is more like what Howard had done to her in the hospital to treat her injuries. She was being drugged. And with that realization, she blacked out.

Luxa slowly awoke, the fog slowing leaving her mind. She felt rope around her legs and arms, holding her to a chair. With her head still hung low she slowly opened her eyes. A torch off to the size provided the first real light that had reached her eyes since Regalia. It was hard to make out anything of substance in the volcanic glow around her pit prison.

A combination of the drugs and the light gave her the worse headache she had ever felt. But it was no time to dwell on such issue. Luxa look over what she could see of herself. Her clothes were filthy and in tatters, anything that could be used to escape or as a weapon removed. Her captors were through enough it seemed.

As she became more aware, she noticed another human in the room. The individual was different somehow, but it wasn't until he came into the light that she realized why. He was an Overlander. Dark skin, something never seen in the Underland. The next thing she noticed was that he carried no weapons. Unfortunate that was, she could use one right about now and she didn't intend to be his captive for much longer.

The Overlander noticed her regaining conciseness and address Luxa, "Ah, welcome to my humble abode your highness, you may call me Ethan."

"The council will not stand for this, release me!" Luxa demanded.

Ethan smiled, not a pleasant smile, but the smile of fox ready for his meal. "I'm afraid your highness, they are rather taken with your absence. You see, they didn't appreciate the limitations you were putting on them."

Luxa struggled, testing her bonds, roaring as she did, but there was no weakness there.

Ethan just laughed, "Sorry your highness, just you, me and my band of misfits." Luxa's puzzled face encouraged him to continue, "You see, out here in the Uncharted Lands, no one likes humans, even the humans don't. Everyone here has been either push out to here or exiled to here."

Luxa asked the most obvious question since it was not yet apparent. "What do you want?" Luxa did notice some movement just beyond her vision. They were starting to attract an audience.

Ethan had noticed the audience as well and started playing to it. "What do we want you ask? What do WE want? Well, I'll tell you."

There were rumbled of agreement from the crowd. "You know it!" "You tell her Ethan!" and Luxa's favourite, "Kill the queen now!" Without being able to see them, she guessed their number between 20 and 30. If only she had a weapon and her bond Aurora.

The sly fox smile returned to Ethan's face as he came closer to Luxa, the smile was accompanied by a slightly crazy twinkle in his eyes. "We want to see the peace loving and hypocritical humans and rats finished. For too long, they have oppressed and banished those they dislike, or disagree with, or inconvenience them to the Uncharted Land. We want to return and take your homes, take your caves, and most important of all, we will break your people and humiliate their queen." Ethan pause. "And I want to be rich."

The crowd went crazy, cheering and shouting. Luxa was sure of her future now, she was leverage so that the council paid Ethan for his part in this. Once she was out of the way, the council could proceed with their plans of military conquest. Once Ethan had been compensated by the council, she was done.

Ethan was enjoying his glory, "Put her in the pit!" he yelled. The crowed immediately began to chant, "Pit! Pit! Pit!"

Luxa chair was dragged over to the edge of the by two guards. Both of whom produced a knife to cut the rope, which was the last mistake they would ever make. Two more guard approached to hold her while her bonds were cut, but it would not matter.

Held in place Luxa calmed herself, preparing for what was coming. Once the bond on her hands were cut she surged forward immediately putting the two guards holding her in the pit. The two guard who had cut her bonds immediately tried to do the same to her, pushing at her, trying for the pit, but with no success. Luxa through her head backward and was rewarded with satisfying crunch of one of the guard's noses, his hand going to his nose, the knife falling to the floor. Luxa pounced on the knife and toss it at the other guard catching him in the throat, blood instantly pouring out of his neck.

Before anyone could make sense of what had happened, Luxa turned and ran as fast as she ever had in her life. Over the noise of the crowd and the thump of her own heart in her ears she could hear Ethan screaming uncontrollably, "GET HER!" The crowd became a mob and chased after her.

Luxa had a good lead on the mob, the humans were out of the picture for now, but the gnawers were fast and could make up that distance quickly. They weren't fighters but the made up for that in sheer numbers.

She didn't know the way out of the cavern, but there were caves everywhere, it would not be enough to simply hide in one, the gnawers would simply use their sense of smell to find her. The sides of the cavern were near vertical, she would have to climb to get out of the reach of the gnawers. With their claws and thin front legs, they weren't good climbers. Changing her direction to expedite her arrival at the wall, Luxa was at a wall and climbing in short order, but the gnawers were close behind.

Scrambling up the wall, Luxa felt a sudden pain in her ankle, a gnawer had jumped and wrapped a claw around her ankle. The sharp points of the claw sinking into her flesh. Another went for her other leg and she pulled it up just in time, then kicked back down with the leg towards the other gnawer, dislodging him and letting him fall to the ground. Luxa continued climbing up the wall slower, her damaged ankle screaming in pain.

The gnawers had given up, but now the humans were giving chase climbing the wall. At roughly one hundred feet off the floor of the cavern, Luxa came to an old lava tube and crawling into it laid down momentarily. She had no time for rest though and with no room to walk or stand in the tube continued crawling, the rough rock crewing away at her knees and hands.

As Luxa continued on, the sounds of her pursuers faded, giving her time to rest and take stock of her injuries. Taking shreds of what little clothing she had left, she wrapped the worst of her injuries. Her ankle bordered on useless and her palms and knees were raw bleeding messes with bits of rock ground in deep grating on nerves every time she moved.

Her light has not yet been extinguished yet, and that all that mattered to Luxa at this point as she continued on through the tube. Her and pain were old friends.

Chapter 8 – Open Air

"We need a plan," Gregor thought to himself. "What would Ripred do?" he asked himself. Unfortunately there was no obvious answer. He would feel better if the flyers could fly, although the diggers weren't particularly fast, having the flyer would give them options.

There was movement from the diggers at either end of their current impromptu prison. Gregor tilted his head back, letting out a sigh of air trying to think of anything that would help their situation. He opened his eyes and with them focusing on the top of the cave they were in the fragments of an idea started to come to him. "There is hope yet," thought Gregor.

With new energy Gregor turned to the flyers, "Could you both fly in this cave if you had to?"

Phobos scowled at Gregor, "Do you plan on sacrificing me like you did my father to save yourself Overlander?"

"Is that what you think?" Gregor questioned the flyer as he shook his head in disappointment. He tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. "Ares gave his life, not because I asked him to, but because he saw it as the best way to defeat the Bane and prevent further war. The Bane was unstable, there was no way he could have known it would have ended up that way."

They didn't have time for this. Something was happening with the diggers at either end. Gregor continued his admonishment of Phobos, "Ares was a great warrior and my bond. I owe him my life many times over and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't want him back fighting at my side. You trivialize his death by thinking such things!"

Boots reached up and put a hand on Gregor's shoulder. "Gregor," she said softly. "I know your pain, but this isn't the time." Boots had experience just as much loss in the Underland as Gregor had.

Gregor turned his attention back to the roof of the cave trying to clear his mind with a deep breath. The flood of emotions in him would only lead to bad decisions. He needed to think clearly to be able to help everyone. They still had a small issue of two diggers that persuadable wanted them dead.

Phobos spoke for himself and Palici with a clear tension in his voice, "We can fly Overlander, but not easily and not for long." It was clear that while Phobos would consider Gregor's plan he obviously did not trust Gregor.

Gregor could feel a buzz starting in his chest as his mind cleared, the gnawers had recognized him as a rager. When faced with danger he could zone into the fight and nothing else making him a formidable opponent to any fighter. To Gregor it was like time slowed, everything became clearer, focuses on the task at hand, and he instinctively knew what his opponent was going to do and what he needed to do. The key to being rager was control and not letting it govern all your actions. It was a tool and he needed to use it to survive.

The activity from the diggers was increasing, whatever they were going to do they need to do soon. Gregor said in no one in particular, "The cave is slightly larger where we are compared to where the diggers are." Everyone looked up and sure enough the cave was larger, it wasn't much, there was no denying it.

Gregor continued on in a low voice. "We attack the rear mole, encouraging the front mole to move up to this place in the cave, at which point we stop our attack, and fly over the front mole using the extra room in the cave."

Everyone looked at each other wanting to object to the plan, but not having any better ideas no one said anything. With time running out, everyone eventually gave a slight nod of agreement.

Gregor pulled his sword and started in the direction of the back digger with the others following him. As they approached the digger it stopped what it was doing and faced the group. "What say you digger?" Gregor asked. Maybe diggers had changed their opinions of the humans.

Gregor had been letting the raging sensation in himself build and was ready when the digger's claw sliced at him. Gregor leaned back, the claw missing his face by mere inches. "Not an unexpected response," through Gregor as he launched in at attack.

The buzzing spread throughout Gregor's body as he landed blow after blow on the creature. Hazard had joined the fray and was launching his own attack. Boots and Temp where getting reading on the flyers. "It's coming!" yelled Boots referring to the other digger.

It wasn't long before Boots yelled again, "Now! Now! Now!" With that Gregor and Hazard abandoned their attack on the digger and ran for the flyers. Within seconds they were in the air, the flyers struggling to stay aloft without being able to fully spread their wings. Gregor and Boots were flat on Phobos with their heads almost touching the top of the cave as they gain speed approaching the other digger.

The cave rushed by, it would only take one bump or rock in the ceiling for Gregor or Boots to lose their head. They were fast approaching the digger who by now was starting to figure out their plan. It increased it pace to close the gap to them and in the cave.

It was too late for the diggers, Gregor's group had the speed. Palici made the small gap between the digger and the cave ceiling and was gone. Phobos made for the gap, but was met with a flash of the digger's razor sharp claws. The three tumbled through air being separately landing on the diggers back. Through but not safe. Boots had fallen first, landing near diggers head on what was the digger's neck, next Gregor on its back, and lastly Phobos just clear of the digger's rear feet.

"Boots!" yelled Gregor but she was motionless. Boots skull was bloody and some of her hair was missing, she must have hit the ceiling when Phobos was hit by the digger.

The digger was like a bucking bronco, moving and trying to get to the escapees. Boots was slowly sliding off the digger and would soon be crushed between its body and the cave. With a single stride Gregor caught Boots with his left hand, his sword sill in his right. Boots was stuck, dropping his sword and grabbing with both hand he pulled with all his strength and Boots started to slowly come free and the digger continued to move.

With a final pull, Gregor and Boots tumbled off the back of digger to land where Phobos has been. Hazard had already pulled Phobos to safety and was with Gregor mere seconds after they had hit the ground. Each of them took one of Boots shoulders and hoisted her down the cave.

Temp was hustling toward them and meet them not much further down the tunnel. They were out of range of the digger, but not for long. The diggers were making an enormous racket and clouds of dust resetting their attack.

"I will take Princess," said Temp. Only able to cough because of the thick dust, Hazard and Gregor laid boots on Temp's back and the four of them made to put some distance between them and the diggers.

They caught up to the flyers as they were just exiting the cave. Palici had helped Phobos out of the cave and was tending to his wounds. They laid Boots beside Phobos and Gregor produced a first aid kit from the backpack Vikus had given him.

Phobos was conscious and Boots was just starting to regaining consciousness. Both were in rough shape. Where Gregor had only some cuts and bruises, Boots had a nasty abrasion on the back of her head, and her ankle was a bloody pulp and already swelling badly. Phobos hadn't fared much better, where Boots' injuries were secondary from the crash, Phobos had taken the brunt of the claw. There was a large tear in the membrane of his right wing and had taken a serious hit to his head, blood covering his face.

From the noise behind them, it was obvious the diggers had not yet given up. "We can't stay long." Hazard said and with that, he and Gregor started doing the best they could with the injuries both Boots and Phobos had.

No sooner than they had finished Temp sounded the alarm, "They come!" and with that the ground beneath them started to give way. The diggers were coming from underneath them.

Phobos was in no condition to fly, he would be lucky to get airborne without the tear in his wing being stitched up. Regardless, he understood that was still their best chance of escape. "On my back Overlander!"

Gregor with a helping arm around Boots climbed onto Phobos. Before they were even ready Phobos made for the air. Running to help build speed, his wings fully extended, the right wing shaking with pain. They took to the air just as the ground beneath them collapsed.

Hazard and Temp had been getting ready on Palici behind them and the ground had collapsed under them first, and now they were nowhere to be seen. All that lay behind was Gregor was a cloud of dust.

"No!" Gregor yelled. "Phobos, do you hear Palici?"

Phobos' reply was not reassurance, "Nothing but the crumbling of rocks."

They were starting to gain some altitude despite Phobos' injuries. No one was sure what to say so they continued in silence. Gregor wanted with all his heart to go back, but with Phobos' and Boots' injuries they had no choice but to find a refuge. Gregor would go back then, but it would likely be too late.

On that thought, he saw Palici burst out of the cloud of dust like a rocket. Dust streaking out behind her. Hazard and Temp clinging on her back for dear life itself. Phobos yelled happily, "I hear Palici, they are safe!"

Gregor with tears of joy and a grin ear to ear started to laugh with glee.

Chapter 9 - The Uncharted Lands

After their harrowing escape, Gregor's search party had flown on for some time until Phobos' wing was about to give out. They were well away from the diggers and found a shallow cave on the side of a steep mountain for refuge. They were now well within the Uncharted Lands but needed to first take time to better tend to their injuries before going any further. Palici, Hazard and Temp had fallen into the digger's hole and had been showered with rocks. Temp had been on the top of the pile when the fell and his hard shell had protected them from the brunt of the rock; Hazard and Palici escaped with only minor scrapes and cuts.

Gregor had given Phobos some pain killer from their kit and stitched up his wing. He had once done the same for Ares, but it had not been nearly as serious as what Phobos had endured with the diggers. He hoped his work would be satisfactory.

Boots' ankle, as bad as it looked turned out not to be broke, but still in bad shape; likely with torn ligaments.

The rest of the injuries were cleaned and they got down to having some food and water. Remembering his time with Howard last time at battle, Gregor spoke up, "Phobos and Boots will need to be woken up regularly because of their head injuries."

Hazard agreed, "We need a watch anyway."

Gregor still buzzing, volunteer to take first shift. As the other fell asleep, he thought about Luxa, while it was unlikely she was fine, but that she was surviving. He felt himself starting to drift, and started doing tricks with his mind. Mostly math puzzles his sister Lizzie had taught him, she was good at that stuff. He had once fell asleep on watch duty before and he bore the scars from the suckers of a great squid on his arm as a reminder.

At the end of his shift he woke Boots and Phobos to check on them, Hazard took up his position and Gregor laid down beside Boots. With a final thought of Luxa and hoping that her light still burned bright, he fell into a deep exhausted, dreamless sleep.

It was still early morning when a horn from the distance woke Gregor up. It was reminiscent of an old war horn a horse Calvary would use to initiate the charge. Gregor sat up, Hazard was asleep and Temp was on watch.

Temp commented, "They have been at it for some time," indicating the group with the horn. "I thought it best everyone get as much sleep as they could." Gregor agreed, Boots and Phobos especially needed the rest if they were to see more action.

The group had a number of touches and while they were too far to make out details, he could see that it was a mixture of gnawers and humans. The search party was all up now and after a quick bite to eat and a drink ready to move on.

The group on the ground didn't have an immedicably apparent purpose, but after a while a pattern was forming. Everyone once in a while they would move, then stay station at the new spot then repeat. It almost looked to be on a grid pattern. Gregor thought, "were they searching for something?"

"Palici," Gregor asked, "Could you fly to spot where the group has been and see what they are doing? On the way back, fly near them and see what you can make out about the group?"

Palici flew off, without a torch, Gregor couldn't see what she was doing, but Phobos could still her. Palici landed some distance from the group on the ground but at a spot they had spent some time at. On her way back she observed as much as she could about the group.

Upon returning to the search party's ledge Palici gave her report, "There is nothing at the spots but old lava tubes."

"Puzzling," Gregor thought, "what could they want with old lava tubes?"

Palici continued on with the report "The group is roughly 20 strong, half gnawers, half humans. The gnawers were sniffing at the mouth of the lava tubes."

While Boots and Phobos had fallen back asleep with their injuries, the other discussed their strategy. They decided the need to know more about the group on the ground. Seeing this group was suspicious. The Uncharted Lands were a volcanic wasteland, it offered much in way of masking their smell with the horrendous sulfur smells and many small caves to hide their approach. With the plan settled, they rousted Boots and Phobos.

Gregor offered Phobos some of the pain medicine. "No Overland, I must be alert if there is the chance of battle." Ares would have done the same. With that they loaded up and let the flyers move them in as close as they dare to the group on the ground. Once on the ground, Hazard and Gregor crawled in even closer until they could hear the group.

"Ethan," a gnawer was speaking, "We can't continue much longer, we need to rest the men."

The voice that replied was human, but a little higher in pitch than it should be, "You will find HER!"

Gregor smiled, they were close. "If anyone could escape and drive someone to that level of crazy, it would be Luxa," Gregor thought. He motioned to Hazard to pull back and they crawled back to where everyone was waiting.

"Luxa still has light and is close!" Gregor whispered, "That group lacks military training, we can do this!"

Hazard tempered Gregor's enthusiasm, "We do not know it is Luxa for sure they are looking for and they still have numbers over us."

Hazard was right. Like Ripred had taught him, he needed to have a plan and not think with his heart. He then heard a commotion from the group, a gnawer yelled, "I have her scent!"

Gregor's group crawled closer to see what was going on. As they arrived they saw Luxa being dragged out of a lava tube. She looked absolutely devastated. Blood head to toe, her strength failing. A gnawer was holding her up. Ethan stormed up to Luxa and punch her hard in her face. Gregor went to run to Luxa but Hazard held him down. "Now is not the time Gregor," Hazard said.

Gregor could barely hold himself in place, the rage buzzing though his body.

Ethan now yelled at her. "After falling into this forsaken place, I deserve better!"

"Fell? He's an Overlander?" Ethan thought?

Ethan continued his tirade, "I will have what is yours your highness! It will take it will all be mine!" He turned the gnawer at his side and said, "She's too much trouble, kill her now."

Luxa visible slumped with that and the gnawer smiled. The gnawer produced a small knife and approached Luxa. Gregor knew he had to act now. He whispered to Hazard, "Stay down." He stood and approached Ethan.

It wasn't until he yelled that he was noticed. "Stop!" And they actually did. "Ethan, I can get you home, but let the queen go."

All eyes focused on him, he was severely outnumber, and without a sword. The gnawers and humans started to form a circle around him. "This is why Ripred said to always have a plan," Gregor thought grimly.

Ethan looked at him, the sly fox smile again forming on his face, "Now why would I want that when I can have the queens riches instead!" Not the answer Gregor was hoping for. The buzzing in Gregor's body was strong, and he was struggling to control the urge to lash out.

Ironically Gregor thought of the prophecy. Both he and Luxa had been capture, then escaped, and now capture again.

 _Fates mirrored_

 _Until the meet_

Hopefully his light burned long enough to fulfill the second line of that verse.

A calm took over the battlefield, everyone was still waiting for what was coming. It was the calm before the storm. But it was not to last, "KILL THEM BOTH," Ethan yelled.

Gregor took off in a dead run for Luxa, pulling his dagger in the process. He sliced his way through two killers without slowing down. There was a gnawer on either side of Luxa and while once held her, the other was in the process of raising his sword to deliver the fatal blow. Luxa was struggling but she was just too weak. Gregor realized he would never make it in time and threw his dagger with all his might. May as well challenge the prophecy and its truth.

 _Future peace decided_

 _At the throw of a dagger_

A sword sliced deep through his left arm; the dagger through had left his left side vulnerable. The blow knocked him down and he found him beside Boots on top of another killer. Without a trace of humor she said "I guess that's why mom always said to wear helmets." The killer head had hit a rock when Boots had tackled him. The tackle had saved Gregor from what was surely a death blow.

Gregor looked up, he saw his dagger had missed its mark but still had the desired effect. The dagger had lodged deep in the gnawer thigh interrupting the swing of its sword. Luxa wasted no time pulling the dagger free and finishing the job Gregor started, promptly dispatching the gnawer while Hazard arrived at her side and took on the second gnawer without hesitation.

There were too many, they needed to get into the air, but only one flyer was up there, recognized the flyer as Palici which explained how Hazard had gotten to Luxa so quickly Gregor wondered where Phobos was. Behind him, there was a crowd of men, and under the crowd he realized it had to be Phobos.

Getting up Gregor pushed Boots in the direction of Luxa, "Help Luxa get on Palici and go with them!" Picking up the sword of the killer Boots had downed, he ran in the opposite direction to help Phobos.

There was a group of ten men holding Phobos down. It was no match, but Phobos was outnumber by to many, but he was making the men work to keep him down. They struggled to inflict any real damage on the flyer while keeping him down, but it was only matter of time before Phobos would run out of fight.

Gregor exploded onto the group. Two were down before they even knew what was happening. Gregor fell two more as the men realized they needed to focus on Gregor and not Phobos. The remaining six men arranged to surround Gregor. Phobos was struggling to catch his breath and take to the air before more men arrived.

Gregor spun, the rage buzzing in him. He too more of the enemy down, but more arrived and soon it was overwhelmed and on the ground. He could no longer see Phobos and hoped the flyer had taken flight.

Ethan strolled up to where Gregor was pinned down. "Bind him and get him to his feet," was the order. The men complied binding his feet, then his arms before standing him up.

Ethan stood before him. "You must be the revered and most feared warrior the council warned me about. To be honest, you don't seem like much."

Again Gregor struggled to calm his mind to be able to again think logically. "You're done Ethan. You may have me, but the queen is free."

"There's nothing like a good hunt," Ethan replied, "besides, the council will pay well for your head as well." The sly fox smile forever present on Ethan's face.

In a gust of wind Gregor felt two large claws grab his shoulders and yank him off his feet. Gregor was thrown up into the air and immediately Phobos was beneath him. Further below Ethan had resumed his screaming yelling at anyone who would listen.

Struggling to stay on Phobos while still bound Gregor spoke. "We must finish this Phobos, while Ethan lives Luxa will not be safe."

"Agreed Overlander." Phobos confirmed. "Loop your bond around my face and I will bite them off."

Gregor did as instructed and soon was free of his bonds. While getting in position on Phobos he took stock of his injuries. His shoulders both ached from both the sudden jerk of being rescued and the holes Phobos' claws had made. His left arm was near useless with the deep gash, but otherwise there was still lots of light in him. From above he watch Ethan. The mad man was still yelling at everyone and everything. Near him Gregor spotted a forgotten sword on the ground. A plan was forming for Gregor.

Gregor leaned forward and told Phobos the plan. Phobos immediate started gaining altitude and Gregor readied himself. Phobos dropped like a rock out of the sky, tucking his wings in tight. As they neared the ground his wings flared out and he dropped Gregor and immediately climbed. Gregor rolled from where he was dropped and in a single motion picked up the sword on the ground with his good hand and stood with the momentum still carrying him, the sword following up and through Ethan's neck. Unable to control the moment any further Gregor tumbled forward while Ethan's head fell to the ground to be followed by the rest of his body. Phobos was already there to meet Gregor, Gregor's momentum carrying him back to Phobos' grasp and they took back to the air. A quick flip and Gregor was back on top, Phobos heading away from the fight.

From his vantage point, Gregor could already see the men below start to scatter. Without their leader their seemed to be no one to maintain discipline or control. Phobos spoke first. "Palici has Luxa, Boots and Temp and are safe." Gregor spotted Hazard below as they started to descend. "We will take hazard with us."

They quickly picked up Hazard and took back to the sky to meet with the others.

Chapter 10 – Long Live the Queen

The adrenalin was wearing off and they were feeling their injuries. They had returned to the shallow cave from the night before to tend again to injuries and rest.

There were some serious injuries among the group that would require father attention in Regalia's hospital, but nothing that was immediately life threatening. They were exhausted beyond word, but Luxa had still found the energy to pull Gregor closer to whisper a harsh sounding "Thank you" in his ear before falling asleep. Sitting beside her he had taken one of her hands, careful not to squeeze because of her injuries. They would have time to talk later.

Feeling the location was secure enough they spent another night, keeping a watch just in case and wake those with head injuries. In the morning, again tended to their injuries and took to the sky. They were out of food and water and that was their first priority. It would make the trip a bit longer but they flew directly to the nearest stream. They made it by midday and the flyers had quickly caught some fish for everyone.

"Would it be too much to have just one trip to the Underland without raw fish?" Gregor asked himself. Every time he was here they either lost or ran out of food and he ended up eating raw fish. It was better than starving to death, but it wouldn't raw fish wasn't his first choice.

They traveled no further that day allowing everyone some much needed rest. Gregor stayed close to Luxa, both enjoying each other's company, but not saying much.

What should have been have taken two days at most, took almost four with Palici carrying an extra rider and Phobos injured. On the afternoon of that fourth day the High Hall came into sight. "What a welcome sight," thought Gregor.

It wasn't long before they had landed in the High Hall. It was quite, not another soul was present. They dismounted the flyers and made for the door. Everyone need to know the queen had survived and they needed medical attention.

As they approached the doors, heavy nets fell from the top of the hall pinning the flyers down and royal guards filed into the room surrounding them. Not the welcome Gregor was expecting.

The chair of the council entered the room behind the guard. "Well." She said, "If it is not Luxa the queen and her warrior pet. This is unexpected."

Luxa found her feet and stood. "What is the meaning of this Allon?"

"Your time is past Luxa," Allon replied. "Solovet had the right idea, we need to take gnawers down now while they don't expect it. Eradicate them."

Gregor as at a loss, they couldn't fight their way out of this. "You are wrong Allon, both humans and gnawers wan the peace, to live in harmony. Peace brings the security to know your own pups will grow up safe without knowing the horrors of war."

In the shadows passing through the door Gregor made out a figure quietly approaching Allon. "I tire of this debate." Allon turned to address the guards. "It appears our esteemed warrior has been caught trying to kidnap the queen. It also appears the queen was killed in the ensuing battle."

Gregor's group pressed closer together in the middle of the hall. They injured, exhausted, had no weapons, the flyers were out of the equation, and they were surrounded by 15 well-armed and skilled guards. They would fight to the end.

Although Gregor had understood Allon's intent, the guard had not moved. "Do I need to do it myself? Kill them now!" The guards still hesitated on Allon's direction.

"It's only a matter of time," Gregor thought. The guards would not want to be left on the losing side once they were dead. Allon would not tolerate any insubordination. A flicker caught Gregor's eye. Allon's shadow had produced a dagger which was propyl driven between two rib in her back into her heart.

"I am afraid is actually your time Allon." Allon's face filled with shock and as she fell to the ground, her shadowed was revealed to be Mareth.

"Ambitious and vile creature," Mareth remarked. He turned to Luxa and with a smile, "I am sorry for the less than royal welcome your highness."

From the side, one head guard approached, pulling off his helmet revealing a familiar face. It was York, Gregor had fought by his side before. They never were in danger. Mareth and York had it under control. York walked up beside Mareth. "Welcome home your majesty. Let us get you to the hospital."

With Gregor's arm under Luxa he made for the door of the hall and recalled a line pair from the prophecy.

 _Those who decide the peace_

 _Will be those closes to the queen_

Well, Mareth and York were close to the queen. The problem with prophecy is that it's always clear in hindsight but pointless to use to predict the future. He continued supporting Luxa, with Hazard behind them. Hazard's arm supporting Boots and the solders freeing the flyers as they all made for the hospital.

Chapter 11 – Return to Overland

They spend the next few days in days recovering. Howard was there to make sure the received the best possible care. Medication for the pain and infections. Countless stitches for everyone. Boots and Luxa were starting getting around on crutches after the first day. Luxa had pulled rank and was immediately placed in her private chambers to recover rather than a bed in the hospital. Gregor couldn't blame her, hospital food was bland.

A crawler had brought back his phone and taking it back and forth between Gregor and somewhere near the surface. The messages weren't instant but his mom now knew they were safe and returning home soon.

On the second night there was a celebration like no other. The queen and her savior the warrior where in high demand. Everyone wanted to be seen with them and give their kind words showing the enormous and genuine admiration they had for the queen. The people truly respected her.

Late in the night they executed themselves to retire for the night. The rest of the party already had retired to their respective chambers.

Gregor and Luxa walked alone down the hall of the castle. With everything that had gone on they still hadn't really been alone together. Yet still they walked wordlessly enjoying quietly each other's company. Luxa leaned on close to Gregor using him for support for her injured ankle and Gregor wished this moment would never end.

As they approached the door to Luxa's chamber, it was Luxa who broke the silence with her voice soft. "Do not let me go Gregor." And Gregor didn't.

They entered Luxa's chamber and as the door closed their lips found each other's. Their arms wrapped around each other they fell to her bed in a passion embrace.

The next morning they made their way to the High Hall. A crowd had gather to send them off. Nerissa saw them enter and gently guided Gregor away from Luxa before anyone else could grab him. "I had left the two last lines off the prophecy, I trust you and Luxa enjoyed each other's company last night?" and without waiting for an answer, she walked off with a smug look on her face. Gregor was left standing in shock.

"Gregor!" Boots yelled from across the room getting Gregor's attention, "Let's go, we have kept mom waiting long enough!" She was looking slightly embarrassed as Hazard backed away from her and was heading towards Palici.

Gregor did his good byes with Hazard, Temp, Howard, Mareth, Vikus, and York. A man's way of saying goodbye with two hand shaking, the other two hand on each other's should in a half hug, except with the crawler, how does it work if someone has six legs? He went to Luxa last, both of them having their eye tearing up already. They put their arms around each other in a passionate embrace.

Luxa, started "Nerissa says this is not a good bye."

"I wouldn't doubt her." Gregor said. "I would question the circumstances though."

Luxa let out a small laugh, "Yes; that could be of concern." A pause. "I love you Gregor."

"I love you too Luxa," and they gave each other one final kiss.

Gregor walked over to Phobos and climbed on with a final round of goodbyes. He noticed that Boots was already on Palici despite the fact she could have gone with Gregor. He suspected that Hazard, who was also on Palici, had something to do that.

The flyers took them back to where it all started, the rock tunnel under Central Park. Boots and Hazard were saying a final goodbye. Given them privacy, Gregor stood back with Phobos.

"Overlander," Phobos said, getting his attention. "Drop by anytime." Gregor smiled. "And don't worry, I'll catch you," the flyer finished.

"Funny bat," thought Gregor still smiling.

"Thank you, and I'll cover your back any day." Gregor replied and meant it. They had earned each other trust. "Fly you high Phobos. Ares would have been proud of you."

"Fly you high, Gregor of the Overland." And with that Hazard and both flyers flew off.

Gregor looked at Boots, "Well, Boots, let's go home."

"I couldn't agree more," said Boots and with Boots leaning on Gregor for support, they walked together back up the stairs to Central Park.

Epilogue – Judith

It had been a year since Gregor returned from the Underland. It was a Sunday afternoon and it was laundry day. Waiting for a load to finish Gregor was again looking at classified ad's for apartments so he could move out of his parents small apartment, but his heart wasn't in it. He couldn't leave his mom yet. His Underland adventures always weight heavily on her and moving out, although different, invoked many of the same discussions with his mom. They both needed time to emotionally heal from this most recent adventure to pass before either of them were ready for the discussion. He sighed, and felt a slight twinge in the scars on his chest. A reminder of the Underland. In an odd way he felt home sick for the Underland.

Gregor pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, it was time to load the laundry into the dryer. After he was done laundry, he was going to over to Mrs. Cormaci's to help her out. She had helped his family over the years and now that she was getting on in years, Gregor like to return the favour. He walked down the stairs as the elevator in the building broken yet again. As he walked into the laundry room he heard the clang of a metal grate. Gregor instantly went on the defensive. The grate was the second passage to the Underland, he cautiously examined the room and determined he was the only one there.

Slightly relaxing and wondering if the noise was from his imagination he went to grab his laundry basket off the washer to load it up, but there was something already in the basket. Confused he looked in and saw a swaddle of Underland blankets with a note on top.

He unfolded the note and found Luxa's writing. With his curiosity peaked, he read the note.

 _Gregor,_

 _I am sorry for keeping this from you and now I am placing the full burden on you. Know that it is with a heavy heart that I do so. I have kept this secret from all that but a very select few. In the swaddle you will find my daughter Judith._

Gregor had to stop reading. Luxa's daughter? Was Luxa crazy sending her Underland daughter to Gregor? He quickly unwrapped the swaddle to find a healthy baby girl which was but a few months old. He picked her up and putting the baby on his hip with one arm and picking up the letter with his other hand, he continued reading.

 _She will be the heir to the thrown and while that alone gives her enemies and threatens her safety that is not the only reason I send her to you. Judith is also your daughter and being half Overlander will put her at immense risk. No one can know that Judith is my daughter if she is to be kept safe. Please keep our daughter Judith safe._

 _Love Luxa._

My daughter? Our daughter? Not sure what do to, but agreeing with Luxa's assessment, he hugged the little girl tightly vowing to keep her safe as long as he had breath. Perhaps there was more to Nerissa's missing two lines of prophecy than she had let on.


End file.
